The new Sohma
by The Surrealist
Summary: Akito goes off and gets himself a fiance. What are the Sohma reactions? And what are the girl's relations to ninjas? A NarutoFruits Basket crossover. No flamies onegai, constructive critism accepted.


Sea and Sky

Chapter one: Enter Koji!

Authoress: Hello, everyone! I thank Elfen Butterfly being the first reviewer! Tee hee, and thanks to her constructive criticism I am starting anew!

Hello. I am Koji Sohma. My father is Kazuma Sohma.

A few years before I was born, my father and mother moved to a village. To be precise, the place was Kohona. The Hidden Village of Leaves. ((To Naruto fans, this should sound familiar.))

My father was an Journeyman ninja. He taught kids about how to become a shinobi. ((Shinobi means ninja)) After I was born, and was walking, he taught me about how to climb trees and walk on water and such. He taught me about the ninja weapons, such as kunais and shurikens. ((For many of you who do not know what kunai and shurikens are, go to and search images of them.))

Then, a demon, the nine tailed fox terrorized the peaceful village, causing my family to flee. We moved about twenty miles away from the village and when the village leader, called "Hokage" sealed the fox's spirit within a newborn baby, we returned.

We moved next to the Uchiha family.

The family was very large and happy.

They had two sons. One was called Sasuke Uchiha and the other was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke and I were 3 years apart, me being the older one. About that time, I was about eight. Itachi and I were the same age. Itachi and I were very close.

One day, Itachi told me to forgive him. I asked him "Forgive you? Heh, Itachi-kun, what are you talking about?" with a smile. The next day...the whole entire Uchiha clan, except Sasuke was murdered. I saw Itachi scratch his fore-head protector. A symbol meaning that he is a missing ninja. (That means that he practically broke the shinobi law)

A while after, I met the Sohmas. (my relatives) Father instructed me not to use any of my skills in front of them. The first time I saw them was at the New Years Banquet. A girl named Rin had died of an accident and I was soon able to transform into a horse. Everyone was there, including _him_...

Now, at age seventeen, my story begins...

I opened my sleepy eyes and glanced at the beeping alarm clock. "Oh no..." I muttered as I saw 6:30 flashing.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I went back to my room and took out the Kaibara High School's girl uniform. I sighed as I saw the knee-length skirt. I quickly dressed and made Father tea. I refer to Kazuma as "Father", even though I am adopted. Yes, adopted. I ate breakfast and took my backpack, closing the door behind me.

I arrived at school at 7:45. _Fifteen minutes to spare..._I thought. I left my pack in homeroom and went out in the hall. I was looking out the window as I walked. "Ow." I said as I rubbed my sore head. I had bumped into someone. I looked up. It was Yuki-san. "Konichiwa, Yuki-san" I said as I brushed myself off and stood up.

"Konichiwa, Koji-san." Yuki said as he smiled. I did not smile back. I slightly tilted my head forward in a small bow and left.

Later

I went back to homeroom as many of the students began to arrive. I saw Yuki-san, Kyo-san with Haru and Momiji. (I don't add "-san" unless they are slightly older. I add "-sama" if they are way older, such as Shigure-sama. And if they are younger, I just call them by their name.) There was also three girls. A blonde, a brunette, and a girl with black hair. I walked over to them, greeting them.

"Konichiwa, Kyo-san, Momiji and Haru." I said as I bowed slightly to Kyo.

"Yo." Haru said.

"Ohayo, Koji-chan!" Momiji shouted.

I returned to my seat as class began.

After school

I walked out of the gates to Shigure-sama's house, I had been almost forced to go. I swear Momiji had stretched my uniform top to another size when he tugged on me.

"Oi, Koji!" Kyo called. "Nani?" (What) I asked. "Stay with the group!" He shouted. "Hai." (yes) I said as I walked toward the group.

I glanced at Tohru. What made him so frustrated with her? She seemed nice enough.

We arrived at Shigure's house.

"Tadaima." Yuki-san, Kyo-san Haru and I said.

"Tadaima!" Tohru and Momiji shouted.

"Oh, Koji-kun! What a nice surprise." Shigure-sama said with a smile.

I bowed ninety degrees and put down my bag near the door. Hatori-sama and Ayame-sama were already sitting at the table. I bowed again to them and went into the kitchen to prepare tea and daifuku. (A traditional Japanese food made from rice cake on the outside, which comes in many different colors and Azuki, sweet bean paste on the inside. It's very delicious. )

I came back with a tray of food and set it down. Tohru made onigiri. (rice balls)

The phone rang, I got up and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ah, Koji." The other voice at the end of the receiver stated.

It was him.

"Konichiwa." I greeted.

"Konichiwa. Koji, can you do a favor for me?" he asked.

"Hai." I said.

"I found Itachi Uchiha. Could you please just stay with him for a few days? The new years is coming up soon, and I want you to bring him to the Banquet." He said.

I froze. Itachi? Banquet? "H-hai. Also, is _she_ coming too?" I asked, she meaning Tohru.

He paused and then said, "Hai. It is time that she knows that about her and Yuki."

"Okay, then. Ja ne." I said.

"Ja ne. he said. And I put the receiver down with a "click"

"Um...I have to go home. I'll visit soon, ne, Shigure-sama?" I said.

"Hai. Bye bye, Koji! Visit soon!" Shigure said, waving. Everybody said goodbye as I left.

I opened the front gate to the Dojo and told Father about what _he_ had said. Father told me to go easy on Itachi, still be alert because he is dangerous. I bowed and went home to pack my bags.

At the Sohma Estate, I had no problem of finding his house. The main one. He told me of the location of where Itachi is and bid me goodbye.

**Well, reviewers? What do you think? Review, onegai! (plz) Arigato Gozaimas! (thank u very much)**

**- B C Company**


End file.
